


Another Brick In The Wall

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Quicksilver Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter finds out Erik is his Dad. Post-Days of Future Past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Brick In The Wall

The real irony was that Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters was the one place it was difficult to feel special.

So after the whole saving the future, no big deal, don't mention it - Peter had decided to retire to the quiet life. In his Mom's basement.

It wasn't that he completely gave up the hero thing. He managed to catch a kid who fell out a tree. Grabbed two women from their car before it crashed into a phone box. Sure, he was careful. The blue lady had completely ousted mutants and there still wasn't a whole lot of love for them.

There was no specific reason he kept mind-reader guy's card in his back pocket. It was just in his wallet and he couldn't be bothered to clean it out.

Fine. Sometimes things were a little slow. Boring. Monotonous. _Sometimes_. But then he'd just grab his jacket and run to New York or Mexico City or Rio and then things would liven right back up.

He'd even started helping out around the house. He could clean the place from head to toe faster than his Mom could grab a duster. Sure, he sometimes broke ornaments as he went, but hey, nobody's perfect. And he wasn't just helping out because his Mom kept acting weird. No. He did it out the goodness of his heart.

"Hey. Mom. Why you being weird?" He asked one Sunday morning, a couple of months after the Pentagon shenanigans. Downing a soda before Magda Maximoff could blink, he moved to sit opposite her at the kitchen table, ignoring her flutter of irritation as her hair blasted around her face.

" _Peter_." His Mom scolded, brushing her hair back with one hand.

"Sorry." Peter said, purely out of habit, before quickly returning to his point. "Why are you being _weird_?"

"I'm not acting weird, Peter." Her tone suggested he back off the point.

Shame Peter was never one to listen. "Why?"

"Peter." She sighed, well used to her son's stubborn nature. "Would it kill you to just drop something, for once in your life?"

"Can't." He pouted. "Fasted boy alive, remember? My reflexes are too fast to drop anything."

"Try."

" _Mom_." Peter whined loudly. "I'll just keep asking."

"Peter."

"Why?" He asked again. When he didn't get a response he moved to repeating the word over again. "Why?" And over. "Why?" He'd say the word ten times a second. "Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?"

Oh yeah. He knew how to wear someone down.

"Why? Why? Why?"

"Okay!" Magda yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "Oh, honestly _alright_. _Enough_!"

Silence filled the room.

"Why?"

His Mom scowled. "Peter." She huffed a breath. "That man they made you save."

"I know - _evil_." He rolled his eyes. "But the Australian from the future said we needed to break him out to save the world!"

Standing he raced downstairs to get a Twinkie before flashing back to the kitchen, his Mom's eyes struggling to focus for a moment around this new image. She wouldn't have seen him move.

"Anyway." Peter continued like he hadn't even left. "You're the one who said I should go out more."

"The man. Peter,"

"What?"

"He's. Well, I know him."

"Yeah, Mom I think everyone on the planet knows him now."

"That's not what I meant." Magda said, raking her fingers through her hair in impatience. "I know him from before."

"Before? From when? How?" Peter asked quickly.

Well used to her son's inability to slow down, even for his own mother's sake, Magda ignored his interruption and continued. "Peter. I'm not really sure how to say this, so I guess I'll just come out with it. He's your father."

It was quite possible if his reflexes weren't impossible to get the sly on the Twinkie would have landed on the floor.

"Huh?"

"The man you broke out of the Pentagon. Erik. He's your father."

She sighed at Peter's blank expression. "I knew him for a couple of months. We dated. He was always unpredictable." Magda considered her words for a minute. Peter seemed too fazed to get impatient. "Something terrible had happened to him. I don't know what, but he carried it with him. He wasn't in a good place and I felt for him. If I'd had any idea what he would become - _but then_ ," she smiled at her son, "I know I'd do it all over again to get you.

"He left before I even knew I was pregnant. I think he was looking for something but I don't know what. I didn't know how to get in contact with him. It wasn't even until I saw what happened the other month that I saw what he'd become."

Peter still didn't break the silence. He sat still, for once in his life, but his thoughts continued to shoot around his head like the sped-up ping pong ball in his game.

" _Peter_. I'm not used to you going more than three seconds without making a noise." She teased, trying to gauge her son's mood.

"I met my Dad?"

"Yes."

"I broke him out of jail. And I didn't even know it was him."

"I'm sorry Peter. I didn't even know he was a mutant. I never suspected he had powers. Even after I had you - I don't know. Are you upset? I guess I should have told you before. I just liked to think I was enough."

Peter looked at his Mom from under his flop of silver hair. The woman who had raised him, alone. Who put up with his hyperactivity and cops showing up on their doorstep every couple of weeks. He wasn't a fool, he'd seen how other mutants were treated - even by their families. He knew he'd gotten lucky with his. Except the part were his Dad was apparently a serial killer, of course.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "I suppose it could have been worse."

"How?" Magda asked with a small laugh.

"Well. I could have had that claw guy for a Dad. I mean, seriously Mom. Cool weapon, but it was just nasty."


End file.
